the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:--Jeminemily--/c:/ALYCE/recollection6-08-2013
Reliving it again, unseen from the shadows. A bystander in the moment that changed everything for me. I saw myself first. Standing a few feet away from my point of view sopping wet, her profile turned determinedly away from the rocky creek. "But I thought Mother Grace would be with us too." She was saying. Although I knew I had absolutely no effect on my environment in this state, scarcely daring to breathe, I peered into the shadows of the trees and saw the dark form of a woman: Blank. She seemed less transparent than before. Yet, she cast no shadow of her own. When she moved closer to the little girl, she made no sound. Nothing bent or rustled beneath her feet, and her eyes were terrible- dark, glittering and fixed upon the child. She reminded me of a predator about to spring on it's prey. Merciless, without compassion or sympathy, thinking only of it's own hunger. "We don't need your caretaker," the woman muttered. "we don't need anyone." Enraptured, a captive audience to my own recallings, I watched the woman stretch a pale hand toward the child. A smile on her lips, death in her eyes. "Come," she said softly. "Leave this place where you are so unhappy, where no one loves you as you want to be loved. We'll go together, you and I." The child slowly clasped her hand in the older being's. "You're so cold, Miss," she whispered. "Why are you so cold?" "Because I am alone." The woman clung to both of the little girl's hands as ivy clings to oak, sending it's roots beneath the bark, siphoning out the tree's life. "Promise you'll never leave me; promise you'll always love me best," She whispered fiercely. "But what about Mother Grace?" The girl's eyes filled with tears. "I can't love you more than I love her. I can't!" "She'll betray you, just as the last one did. She'll find someone else she loves more than she'd ever oved you- ''her real ''child!" The hatred in her voice chilled me. I wanted to leap up and run, escape, but I was mentally incarcerated; forced to stay put. "No!" The child wailed. "No! She loves me best, I know she does!" "Then I'll toss you back into the creek, right back where I found you. Who will save you then? Your precious Mother Grace?" The woman hissed. "I'll find someone else, someone who will stay with me." She held out her hand. Reaching as if to grab the girl. "Someone who won't betray me." The small girl's fists closed over the ends of her tattered, soaked dress. "I want to be with you," she said, "but I want to be with Mother Grace, too." "She doesn't understand you as well as I do, does she?" The fear's voice grew sweeter, a sneer barely audible in her soft tone. "If she knew what I know, she wouldn't love you at all, would she?" The child whimpered and covered her face with her hands. Her body shook with sobs. "But I'm afraid to go, Miss. I'm afraid." "There's nothing to fear." The woman took the little girl's hand in hers. "If you don't come now, I'll go away and you'll never see me again. Never. Then what friend will you have? The other orphans? You know they'll never be your friends. They don't care about you. They hate you as much as you hate them." The small child nodded her head, still sobbing, her face hidden by her hair. "But I know all about you, Alyce. Don't I? And ''I ''love you." Hand in hand, the woman led her to what seemed to be a hole, a tear in the fabric of reality. "It's time to go, Alyce. Wonderland is waiting to welcome us. You'll be so happy there, under the red moon." As I watched them vanish into the opening, I yearned for the Crimson Isles too- how I longed to see, once again, what had become my home from then on. Eager, I willed myself with all my strength to move; to follow them, as my vision began to fade. ~ A crash of thunder brought me back to the waking world. I cringed from the lightning that forked across the sky. I had found myself tired, deliriously sobbing as the rain continued to pour outside. "Wait," I choked out, "wait for me! Don't leave me here!" My exhausted cries were met, yet again, with nothing but cold, dark silence. =End Transmission= Category:Blog posts Category:In-Game